Remitto
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: Sent back into time before they were killed, Harry, Fred, and George begin an advance search of Horcruxes. No flames   Faster uploads. This is an AU story, *and Chapter 2 is really up. Thanks for noticing that :D
1. Remitto

Hello! The Long awaited Time Travel piece I've been planning is up. Or it should be if you are reading this. Anyway, I don't own HP, Jo does. By the way, Fred's alive in this, so I suppose this is going to be AU. This is going to have light and dark chapters. Also, sorry if I butchered Latin in that short spell I made up

_Prolouge_

The Battle of Hogwarts was lost to our heroes. It was after the Second Half of the Battle. When Harry jumped into the Battle, an unexpected arrival of Inferi and Vampires came in quickly afterward. They of course forced the heroes all into the Great Hall, and with the exception of Harry (since he hid under his Invisibility Cloak), they were being lined up. Slowly Harry was sneaking along the edges of the wall, towards Voldemort, when a small jet of a spell hit him (when he wasn't looking) and he froze, not being able to move in mid-step. He was leaning against the wall and therefore didn't fall onto the ground, but he had his back facing the people, so he had no idea what was happening.

"So. . .You have failed when trying to destroy me. Nagini is dead, but that is as close as you shall ever get. No survivors on your side will escape alive." Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. It was cold, ringing throughout the entire Great Hall, sending chills down the spines of any person in hearing distance of it. He then faced the line of fighters from the Light and addressed them.

"However, Lord Voldemort is too generous. Line the mudbloods up, Lord Voldemort shall personally kill them first." Scared, the Muggle-borns lined up in front of him, becoming paler by the second. One by one, they slowly died, green jets of light blinding everyone else. He then turned to the Half Bloods and smiled.

"I offer you the chance to redeem yourselves. Surrender yourselves to my Death Eaters and join the ranks of my army as an alternative to Death. Roars of outrage had erupted from the crowd and Harry wished they by silenced. He was still stuck, and Hermione had just been killed. This was all his fault, his conscious kept repeating. Suddenly there were cries of spells

"Accio Brooms!"

"Reducto!"

Hundreds of brooms came to the room, serving to distract the Death Eaters and Voldemort's army. It worked too, efficiently those too injured to fight to escape. The freezing spell on Harry was dropped, and he ran amongst everyone, trying to find the Weasleys or at least Ron. The Cloak nearly slipped off him as he ran to the Twins (Fred missed the killing curse by mere inches and stunned the Death Eater trying to kill him). They noticed him immediately and began to fight in a team of three against Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. McGonagall noticed them while dueling Voldemort with only Kingsley. She motioned to Kingsley to continue fighting while she made sure Harry was alive. Bringing more power forth, Kingsley began to duel Voldemort and the other teachers still alive joined him as well. McGonagall then create a huge bubble to surround the trio. They flinched in shock, and everyone else watched as McGonagall uttered a spell passed down by Dumbledore, only to be used if Voldemort was sure to win.

"Remitto!" She cried, immediately thinking of 1971, of the peaceful Hogwarts grounds. The Spell, a jet of mysterious grey light entered the Bubble surrounding the trio, ricocheting inside it, hitting everyone in it. The trio glowed grey, before disappearing into thin air along with the bubble.

Voldemort let out a scream, immediately killing all his dueling opponents as he slammed them into the walls, and advancing towards McGonagall in blind rage…

_**Remitto**_

The air was warm, but no dry. The Lake nearby rippled peacefully. Birds twittered and let out chirps of delight. The grounds were deserted; all students were all in bed. A sort of peacefulness settled on the grounds, as leaves gently swayed in the wind. The moon shimmered in the distance, its reflection showing up perfectly on the Lake.

The silence was discontinued by the sound of a large pop. Three boys enveloped in a grey glow appeared out of thin air, hovering a moment above the cool crisp green grass. They fell in a pile on the ground, and slowly separated themselves. Listening to the faint breaths of the other two Harry gazed up at the stars, sprawled on the ground.

"What happened?" Fred, no maybe George asked.

" I don't know." Murmured Harry faintly

"I do believe Professor McGonagall just saved us" The other twin said in response. Flashes of what happened come through to Harry.

"It doesn't matter though," George began saying

"Cause since it seems as though we aren't dying,"

"We're in a different time" And with that, Harry began to pass out. He was too tired to think straight.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BEARD?" A new voice, that sounded familiar sounded from nearby. Not being able to stay awake any longer, Harry felt a spell hit him and he fell asleep.

**I do hope that started out okay. If anyone wants to beta read this story, send a PM to me please. Reviews are always loved . Don't worry about chapter sizes, they shall get larger and larger as time goes on.**


	2. Another Prophecy?

Sorry bout the delay. The original document for this was deleted, so I decided to rewrite, and then decided to rewrite it again :D. Anyway, I don't own Potter. I had a different beginning, but I wasn't sure which one would suit better, so if anyone wants to read that, you can request through reviewing/PMing (especially if you thought -like I did- that the beginning I have posted up is a tad silly xD). But I do appreciate the alerts and favorites added to my story.

Harry soon awoke to a dimly lit room. He felt a crisp cool blanket spread over him, and realized his clothes were changed to ones you'd find in a hospital. Vaguely, he could make out two figures on either side of him, but they were unrecognizable and their backs were to them as they were laying on beds nearby. Then he realized that he himself was also laying on a bed.

"Muffliato." A familiar voice called out, and suddenly flashes of what had recently happened came through Harry's mind. But taking a deep breath, he forced out the images. He couldn't think of how he failed everyone by letting close people to him die. He failed Hermione, Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, and for what? Tears threatened to form and fall down his cheeks, but he angrily turned to face the voice.

"Fred?" He asked quietly. A small weak chuckle sounded from the bed to his right.

"Silly Harikens."  
>"That's not Fred"<p>

"That's George!"

Harry almost wanted to call them pathetic, but the ghost of his smile and their silly joke began to lift his spirits.

"Why do you look different?"

"Eloise Midgen wasn't the only teenager to use Glamour spells."  
>"We decided,"<br>"As a quick plan"  
>"To disguise the three of us for a brief period"<p>

"As Frederick, Gregory, and Harrison Weatherby."  
>"This way"<p>

"Once we figure out at what point in time we have came too"

"We will not terrribly change anything that happens in it."

At one point Harry stopped listening to them as twins, rather simply as one person. He nodded.

"So where are we?"  
>"Well Harrikens, obviously we are the Hospital Wing."<br>"And the when would be sometime before the 80s"

"Because instead of a slimy Dungeon bat"

"We were greated by jolly old Sluggie" Harry could hear the grin in their voices.

"And it appears we have arrived some time in August considering the weather is to hot for July."

Silence filled the room as footsteps could be heard approaching the three beds. Harry closed his eyes and pretend to be asleep as the spell was cancelled.

"Ah so these are the boys you found outside on the grounds?"

"Yes Headmaster, we have no idea who they are, but it appears to be that they are not Pure Blood considering there is no one Pure Blood who has the name Weatherby. Most likely they are muggle born but I have never seen them before at Hogwarts so they cannot be graduates from here. They apparently had arrived by mistaking, having intended to Apparate to Hogsmeade. But I insisted they stay here at Hogwarts considering we have the extra space." Professor Slughorn had sounded out of breath, as though he was still panting from running around the castle

"And Madame Pomfrey has agreed to attend to their rather odd injuries from Apparation?"

"Indeed Headmaster."

"Interesting. Let her know as soon as they are well enough to move about, that they are to be moved to the guest quarters. Argus will help them find them." At this point Harry had actually started to drift off into sleep, their mutterings fading into nothing.

It was an interesting dream he experienced. One in which six children were skipping around him arguing with one another. One was a girl, and had familiar green eyes to his, with fiery red hair to match. Lily. Another had a curtain of greasy black hair, with dark black eyes to match. He was chatting animatedly with Lily, and Harry recognized the younger version of Snape instantly. Four boys grouped together, James, Remus, Sirius, and Wormtail. They all seemed to have a mischievous expression on their faces, obviously describing a prank they intended to do. All of sudden they turned to him their bodies morphing into Professor Trelawney who seemed to be in a trance.

"A chance.

Chance for the emerald eyed to regain that which he deserves.

Chance for him to live a second life.

Watch carefully however.

A curse will grow and a choice made.

Light or Dark, he must not stray!"

The room started to spin and blurs of colors, fiery red, emerald green, raven black, and tabby grey, formed into one indistinguishable color and Harry woke up falling to floor, gasping for air.

Pieces of the dream were fading rather quickly but Harry still remembered the Prophecy.

"Mr. Weatherby what in heavens name are you doing?" The tall strict figure that was Madame Pomfrey stood over him, and he breathed deeply, shocked at where he was.

Two figures joined them, and he noticed that no longer did Fred and George have red hair, but a more subtle brown one. They had hazel eyes, but still even though he didn't recognize them for a second, he saw a trace of their old personalities. The three of them helped him get to his feet and Madame Pomfrey clucked disapproving. He managed to face her without the twins help, and nearly came to her height.

"Well the Headmaster said you could leave. But that doesn't mean that while you stay here at Hogwarts I won't be checking on you!" She began to rant about how unfair it was she had impatient patients, but they bolted out of the Hospital Wing before she could start and knocked into the pleasant figure of Argus Filch. Harry fell for the second time that day, but got up by himself. Noticing that Filch's scowl deepened when he saw what a mess they were, only made it more urgent to kick Mrs. Norris when he was out of site. Slowly the three of them followed the Caretaker down the hallways and to a wooden door that looked like it hadn't even been knocked on in a few few years. Filch opened the door, allowed them to go in, before going into a boring monotone.

"These are your guest quarters. Stay in here for the time being, unless requested to help around the castle." And then he left them to examine the room, muttering things about a an old fool and being stuck with more people when there were already to many. Fred made a face at his retreating back while George and Harry examined the room they'd be staying in.

The room was strangely not as dusty as the door, but it was plain and simple. The walls were a stone gray and the floor a boring brown. A fireplace was adjacent to the door. There were three beds, a bathroom, and a kitchen area for mini snacks. Fred flopped onto the bed, looking boredly at the ceiling while using his wand to conjure a fan.

"We need to see Dumbledore." He said, wiping sweat from his face.

"Yes well, we have no idea which part of the castle we are on. So unless you happen to have discovered a secret passage right next to our room that leads directly into the Headmaster's Office, we are stuck here." Harry said dejectedly. There was silence for a few moments and he looked over at the twins. They both had apparently realized sometime, and from the looks of their faces they had a of leaving

I promise the next chapter will in fact be longer! I'm progressively trying to get larger and larger when it comes to chapters. Also, if you want to read the alternate first chapter, I can post it next, but you have to leave a request in a review/PM, else I'll assume everyone's fine with the chapter up already.


	3. Meeting with Dumbledore

Author Note: Chapter 2 had really been made at the time in which it was put up. However, Fanfiction somehow switched it to Chapter -_-. Anyway, I appreciate all reviews, favorites, and alerts placed on this story. I hope that you aren't to angry at me for not having gotten this up earlier.

It was official. Somehow, the Weasley twins were, so to speak, "Secret Passage finders". Within minutes of searching the outside hall to their quarters, Fred and George discovered only one painting that was empty. It however showed the hallway in front of the Headmaster's office. However, it wouldn't open simply by staring at it, you had to knock on it twice, and tap the floor in front of it once. Then a door would appear, and swing open silently, showing nothing but dark old staircase with a banister covered in dust.

"You ready then to do a bit exploring?" Fred asked the others mischievously. They nodded all taking out their wands, and began to walk down the stairs. However, when Fred stepped on the Twelfth step going downwards, it turned into a slide, and they all tumbled downwards, sliding further towards the exit.

Harry's heart pounded as he knocked into the twins in the process of falling, and dust flew into his hair. Suddenly he felt something go through him, something magical. The door to the exit swung open as they reached the bottom, and they all fell in front of the staircase leading to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. The three of them proceeded to get up, dusting off the dirt and dust from the staircases that landed on them, and then turned to the gargoyle guarding the staircase, each proceeding to attempt a password.

"Blood Lollipops"

"Lemon Drops"  
>"Ginger Newts"<p>

"Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans"

Guessing passwords for the Headmaster was harder than one would think. They were almost going to give up; however, when Harry said "Mar Bars", the gargoyle let them up the staircases. Seeing their questioning looks Harry explained simply by saying "Muggle chocolate" and they nodded in understanding.

"Enter" A younger version of a voice that Harry sincerely missed, called out to them. His breathing slowed down slightly, as he opened the door, Fred and George following him. They stood near the back of the room, watching the Headmaster as he was writing down something.

"Ah, the three guests, Messrs. Weatherby" He looked up, and blinked. "Perhaps I was wrong. Now what would two Weasleys and a Potter be doing here?" The trio gasped in confusion, and looked at each other. The glamours spells somehow were taken off. _It must be the castle's doing_, Harry said remembering feeling something go through him as they slid down the secret passageway.

"Uh sir, we were under disguise,"

"Until a few moments ago, that is"

"It seems that something,"

"Made our spells come off."

If the Headmaster was at all fazed by the fact that three guests were actually living under disguise, in his school, he didn't show it. Harry was surprised to see no signs of curiosity, or suspicion appeared on him, rather he simply continued looking at them. Harry felt like he was being x-rayed again, and wanted to speak.

"We are not from the present time." He managed to get out. Remembering something, he conjured an empty flask, and began to pull memories of what happened to them recently, out of his mind. They were still there, just not as clear as before. But he didn't pull out the dream, not knowing whether to really trust the Headmaster as this time with that. Rather, he simply pulled out the battle, what had happened to Hermione, and going back into the past.

"I take it you would not want to describe the events that brought you here." Dumbledore said wisely, accepting the flask, as Harry walked over and placed it on his desk. Silence filled the room, as he looked decisively at them. ". I promise to look these over today, just not right now. Do you know the spell placed on you, or the potion you took to be brought back?"

"No Professor. All I remember is Professor Mc- well a friend of ours had cast a spell. I cannot remember the exact words of the spell." Harry looked to the twins, and they shook their head, not truly remembering it either. Was it casted nonverbally, or was it mentioned at all?

"Ah, pity. Well it seems there are multiple ways to travel backwards and forwards, some of them dark, some of them last resorts, and some of them accidents. However I do believe it is safe to say this was not a dark spell." Dumbledore said this to them, but looked like now he was in deep thought. Harry nodded, and sighed in relief.

"Professor? I believe you should know that Voldemort is a threat. He has made Horcruxes, and I believe that right now there is only 6 of them, possibly five in existence. Thought you should know" Harry said. At this point, Fred and George were at a blank at what he was talking about. Dumbledore sharply looked to him, curiosity shown in his eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Weatherby. I shall allow the three of you to remain at Hogwarts, for now. Feel free to enter the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You are welcomed here at Hogwarts." He said the three of them, and they sighed in relief, having been interested in if they were still welcomed at Hogwarts. But there was still one more thing they had to clear, and Harry knew it.

"Sir?" Harry felt brave enough to ask a question. He looked to the others, and they figured out what he was going to ask. They all nodded eager to find out as well.

"Yes, Mr. Weatherby?"

"What is the date of today?" The question was whispered, ready for anything.

"Ah, well I believe today is August 22nd 1971." The answer seemed to shock them all. Harry's jaw dropped, Fred's eyes widened , and George blinked repeatedly. They all turned to each other, knowing from Harry who began school this year. _The Marauders._ A smile lit up Harry's face his face glowing with happiness, as he turned to leave.

"Messrs. Weatherby? You forgot to put on your disguises." Harry could have slapped himself in the face for forgetting, nonetheless allowing Fred to charm his appearance again. As they walked down the stairs, they nearly knocked into Professor McGonagall who muttering something about the blasted Ministry. Fred and George grinned, not wanting to pass this opportunity.

"Hi Professor!" Fred and George cheerfully and waved to her, passing her on the stairs. She froze, for a second not recognizing them. Then she realized, it was the three guests that Professor Slughorn had invited into the castle.

"Good afternoon, Messrs. Weatherby" She turned in response. However, they were already gone having mysteriously vanished. She looked confused as to how they disappeared, before continuing on her way to the Headmaster.

**Any mistakes you spot are mine. Slowly we are getting longer and longer :D. Reviews are appreciated**


	4. So where's James and Sirius?

Days quickly began to past, and the 'Trio' came up with a plan. They decided, that since it didn't seem like they were going back to the present (or future in this case) they needed to be unrecognizable. And while glamour charms were good for appearance changes, they could fail at any moment. So they proposed the idea to the Headmaster, and he naturally agreed (once they explained the basis of their situation). They decided to de-age themselves to age eleven. They would still retain their memories, they'd just be able to fit in with the students better. That way, there was no need to try to create a false story just 'transferring into Hogwarts' from the Americas or other schools.

"Our last in here, then off to Diagon Alley for two days!" Harry said. Over the last days, they had explored all of Hogwarts and discovered even more places. They had been told off thousand of times by Filch, been saved from actually serving detention a couple times by various Professors, and manage to give Mrs. Norris the occasional kick.

The castle was much different in the summer. The many corridors seem more friendly, the paintings much more helpful now that they didn't have to deal with so many students, and it was a nice change. Also, the Lake was not freezing, so they did swim some times, but stopped after having been told off by Madam Pomfrey –apparently even strangers had to deal with the mother hen.

So now that everyone at least partially warmed up to them, Dumbledore had said to go to Diagon Alley. If they were to blend in, and become 11 year olds, they'd need to get their school supplies. Else, he had told them, they might seem a bit out of place. Also, it'd be best if they took the Hogwarts Express like the other students, else it'd make their appearance suspicious to other years.

_Remitto_

The three stood in the Headmaster's office, each holding a vial of the potion. Their normal appearances was back, and no one knew about what was going to happen, except for the Headmaster. To make sure they weren't spied on, Dumbledore had told the Hogwarts Staff he was going to be at the Ministry at that time, the day before.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" At George's three, the Trio drank the vials of potion.

Something awful tasting ran down Harry's throat. His eyes widened as he wanted to throw it up, but already it was inside him. Suddenly, his bones felt like they were on fire as they began to shrink, his body vibrating harshly as waves of pain came through his body. He let out a scream, his body dropping to the floor. Thankfully Dumbledore silenced the office. Two other screams could be heard, and Harry could see Dumbledore summoning another potion.

Once the de-aging potion finished, Harry looked up at the ceiling of the office from the floor, taking in deep breaths. Exhaustion coursed through his body, as he began to relax. The Headmaster came over, and made him open his mouth, giving him a few drops of another potion. Instantly some of his strength was regained.

"I hate feeling like a Midget" Fred and George said in unison

_Remitto _

"Alright, last stop, Madame Malkins." They had gotten their supplies with money that Dumbledore had given them, along with a Gringotts vault. They were still going under the name of the Weatherby, and Dumbledore assured them that the Teaching Staff at Hogwarts has completely forgotten they existed (they knew better than to question it). And so, they had spent the last two days of summer vacation getting supplies.

"Hogwarts?" A harried younger version of Madame Malkin immediately came over to help them. The three nodded, and she smiled pointing to the back. "There are two boys waiting there as well." They went to the back of the shop, watching two assistants pin up robes on two boys. One had watery blue eyes and blond hair, the other had brown eyes and light brown hair. Both were recognized instantly.

"Ouch!" Peter Pettigrew squeaked as he was poked in the side. Remus Lupin rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth every time the pin poked him to hard.

"Hi! Going to Hogwarts as well?" Harry asked, as mixed emotions came through him. He still had a small urge to strangle Pettigrew, however he also wanted to hug Lupin.

"Yep. Are you three brothers?" Ask Peter. Fred and George nodded politely as three assistants came over to help the Trio.

"Please to meet you. Remus Lupin" Lupin had said to Harry, holding out his hand. They both shook hands, and Harry smiled.

"I'm Harry Po-Weatherby." He said, embarrassed he almost already slipped up. Now it was his turn to be poked in the stomach as the assistants fumbled with the robes.

"Well, Harry Po-Weatherby" Lupin said grinning "Hope to see you again at Hogwarts." The Assistant working with Remus finished up his robes. He hopped off the stool he had been standing and walked to the front of the store to pay for the robes.

"Yeah, hope so too." Said Harry, wanting to be quickly done with his school robes. He ignored Peter for the rest of the time at the shop, wishing the day would quicker. So he could go back to his true home, Hogwarts.

**Short, I know. Thanks for the review last chapter . Sorting and the journey to Hogwarts up next! Mistakes are mine but HP isn't xD**


	5. A Train Ride and Sorting

Author: High School started today, and was completely brilliant :D. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites :D

The crowds around Platform 9 ¾ seemed a lot bigger than they ever did in Harry's year. It seemed odd to arrive 15 minutes before 11 and still have to fight through people for good seats. Pushing the trunks, the Trio helped each other and decided to sit together (No reason in getting separated with unfamiliar people) in one of compartments next to the entrance of the train. They watched as more and more students began to get onto the Express, as time flew by.

"Now be a good dear, and don't get in trouble James."

"Mum!" Harry whipped his head to the nearest window seeing James Potter get hugged by his mother, and have his hair ruffled by his father who merely chuckled. His mother gave him a kiss, and continued with a light warning.

"I do not want an Owl tonight about my son disturbing the Opening Feast by setting off fireworks or dungbombs!" James grinned mischievously

"Thanks mum for the brilliant idea. Love ya!" He said grabbing his trunk and racing onto the train before she could do anything. He smirked and arrogantly ruffled his hair passing a red headed girl who Harry recognized as his mother. She sniffed and looked away as he passed her. Harry watched this all, a little nervous. Where were the other Marauders?

"Want to play Exploding Sn-" He was interrupted by a stern loud voice that sounded familiar.

"Sirius Orion Black! You shall behave as the Proper Black you are! There will be no associations with filth or blood traitors, or it's off to Durmstrang with you!" Walburga Black apparently never talked it seemed she always had to scream Harry noticed.

"Yes Mother" Was Sirius' polite response. He was gritting his teeth, already starting a glaring contest with his mother. She sniffed in response, shooing him away. He walked to train, rolling his eyes and mimicking her under his breath. Though, the second he was out of her sight he immediately had a gleam in his eye, as he seemed to be contemplating something funny. Harry noticed that he also had a slight arrogance about him, like James, as he walked pass their compartment.

"Sure little Harrikens," One of the twins said, grabbing a few Exploding Snaps out of their pockets. They appeared to not have noticed the arrival of two Marauders. Only a few minutes later, did Harry hear the voice of someone else he loved.

"Mum, are you sure it's safe for me to go to Hogwarts? I know Professor Dumbledore says it's alright, but I still feel like this is too dangerous." The quiet, now shy voice of Remus Lupin could be hear faintly away. Harry looked away from the window, feeling bad about Remus.

"It'll be fine Remus, we've already made arrangements. Just don't create trouble. Once you settle in, I know you'll immediately want to create mischief." His mother's response was also quiet, and but held a hint of humor. Harry noticed Remus smile for a second, out of the corner of his eye, and quietly watched the shy boy walk carefully onto the train.

"Alright, here's the plan," Harry said. He wanted to make sure that the train ride that began to split up Lily and Severus' friendship, never happened. And that Lily's first train ride wasn't a mess.

_Remitto_

Harry quietly opened the door to the compartment, spying four boys and a girl. They all were instantly recognized, and Harry felt his heart swell with the idea of being so close to his family (with the exception of Peter). He had stood still for so long, that James looked up and finally noticed him. Harry looked back, shocked for a second then remembered the reason he had come. He cleared his throat nervously, and finally had the attention of everyone in the room.

"Er, Uh. Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one. He's really desperate, and if none of you have seen it, would you like to help search for it?" Harry had a sudden flash back to his first year, and had to suppress a grin at the thought. He heard snickering from James and Sirius, a slight shake from Remus, and a twitch from Peter. Lily looked up, however, and smiled slightly, rubbing tears from her eyes.

"I'll help find this toad." She said and ignoring the snickering that came from this statement, left the compartment, following Harry closing the door behind her.

"I'm Harry." Harry politely introduced himself, holding out a hand. She shook it, and looked at him.

"Where have you already searched?" She asked curiously, the tears gone.

"Oh, nowhere." At her confused face, Harry smiled slightly. "I saw you when I was walking by to check the time, and I thought that perhaps you needed a change of scenery. Were they bullies of some sort?"

"Not at all. No, they were mostly simply ignoring me. It's just Sev- my friend, had gotten my sister angry at me. And well, I love them both, but I just hate being the middle of their fights. It's just so- so upsetting!" She had burst into tears again, probably at the reminder of how she and her sister had parted, and how Severus was starting to cause a rift. She hugged Harry –because even though he was a stranger, he had an odd comforting presence. He smiled sadly, and hugged her back.

"You'll be alright, mum." He softly whispered. She couldn't hear his exact words fortunately.

"What'd you say?" She asked, as they stopped hugging. She then softly apologized, realizing how awkward it was that she just hugged a 'stranger'.

"I said nothing. And it's perfectly alright if you want to hug me, in a totally friendly way of course." He said and got a few giggles from her. They walked back to his compartment, and joined Fred and George, as the train eventually kicked into action. Harry got to learn more about his mother than Snape's memories had shown, and invited Snape to join them as well when he arrived. The odd quintet had much fun throughout the ride.

_Remitto_

"We are ready." Harry looked around the line that had formed in front of Professor McGonagall as she opened the doors to the Great Hall. The ghosts had already come and he had once again been amazed by the second trip through the beautiful lake (laughing when Remus pushed Sirius into the Lake when they had teased one another). They began to walk into the Great Hall, and Harry noticed how there was practically no difference from the past and present's Great Hall, however both were still breath taking.

The Hat did the usual song* (different lyrics, same meaning of the Houses being united), and got cheers from all Houses. And then Professor McGonagall began calling out names. James, Peter, Lily, and Remus were all sorted into Gryffindor, while Severus was sorted into Slytherin. That however didn't stop Lily from sending a friendly wave to Severus once he sat down. Severus smiled slightly in return, knowing their friendship was still good, even with her troubles with her sister.

Eventually they came to the W's, and it took Harry a second to realize he was going to be called after James.

"Weatherby, Fred" Fred proudly walked up to the Hat and closed his eyes as it came over his head.

_Remitto_

"_A Weasley? I thought she called you Weatherby"_ The hat sounded confused, and Fred almost grinned.

"_**Well it's sort of a long story, though you can see it already." **_Fred said cheekily

"_Indeed. And, because of this story, I almost want to put you in Slytherin." _The hat responded. Fred gulped, though knowing the Hat was joking, it was a scary thought to be placed in Slytherin.

"_**Yes Mr. Hat sir"**_

"_I like that title. So I'll go to my original decision and place you in _GRYFFINDOR!" Fred grinned, internally letting out a deep sigh of relief as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. George was soon called up, and also sorted into Gryffindor (but much more quickly). Then Harry walked up.

"_Now why would two Weasleys, and a Potter be hiding as a family that doesn't exist?" _The hat mentally asked Harry.

"_**Just place me in Gryffindor. And why would a Hat question something he can already see?"**_

"_Ah but Mr. Potter, questioning is more fun. Nonetheless, we do want to wrap this us, I can hear stomachs growling already. So it seems, that you belong in _GRYFFINDOR!_" _The applause Harry was given wasn't because, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but rather the Boy-Who-Had-Finished-Another-Sorting. And because of that fact, Harry was pleased.

_Remitto_

Dinner was a pleasant affair. The food that appeared in front of the Trio was their favorite, and they gotten into conversations with various Gryffindors (mainly Lily, Remus, James, and Sirius). Though, all of a sudden, fireworks exploded at all other tables other than Gryffindor. Not really dangerous ones, just the ones that make teachers jump out of their skins. James proudly raised his hand when the Gryffindor table was then asked who was the culprit.

"It was a simple spell" James whispered to Fred as he was dragged away by a very irritated Professor McGonagall. Harry rolled his eyes, and dinner finished a few minutes later. And soon, all the First Year Gryffindors were walking tiredly to their dorms.

"Night Greg,"

"Pleasant night Forge".

"Goodnight Remy"

"Shut up _Siri"_

"Night James"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite Petey"

"Pleasant night Harrikens"

"Goodnight Idiots" This got a pleasant round of small laughter before seven boys fell asleep.

_Thank you all for reading. A new poll has been placed on my page (and it is currently tied). I do not own HP_

_*= You really didn't think I'd write a song did you? I'd fail epically XD_


End file.
